


Time Has Come Today

by magnessina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x20 Kansas, Episode Tag, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnessina/pseuds/magnessina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette based on the first 3x20 sneak peek: the Rumbelle scene in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Has Come Today

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say; it just happened seeing as I've been crying over that sneak peek for two days now.

As he and Zelena enter the hospital, Rumplestiltskin sighs resignedly.

This is it. The newest addition to the Charmings’ clan is being born, and therefore the last ingredient the Witch needs is going to be here at any moment now.

Nothing is going to stop her, he thinks. He watches in silence as Robin Hood’s men pass out.

They tried. They did try. Mere mortals are not going to defeat Zelena, though.

When they turn right, he notices _her_.

His Belle.

_Gods, why would she be here all alone?_

Now that the curse is broken, and he regained his memories of the past year, he cannot help himself but marvel at Belle for a second; how brave she was when she and Neal resurrected him. How she tried to comfort his son when Bae was lying there in the snow; how devastated she looked when he told her to go and save herself.

How they have spent a _year_ apart. Him, caged like an animal, both in the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke, and her, facing everything all by herself.

He hopes she’s alright.

Rumplestitskin knows his Belle will manage. She’s strong, and brilliant, and amazing, and she’s probably finally recognised as such by the rest of those fools now; it just kills him not to be there for her.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson the last time?” The Witch sneers at Belle. “This is more powerful than your True Love,” Zelena gestures at the dagger.

His heart skips a beat. He can see the fire in his girl’s eyes, but he also knows Zelena’s capable of _anything_. And there’s no one to protect Belle from them both.

“I refuse to believe that!” Belle answers, and that’s when he’s feeling both proud and terrified.

Proud, because here she is: his brave little Belle, not afraid of witches and monsters, even though she hasn’t got any magic herself.

Terrified, because Zelena knows how much he loves her, and she already killed his son. He wouldn’t survive losing Belle, too.

“Belle, go!” Rumplestiltskin pleads, desperately wishing she would listen to him.

Just this once.

She shakes her head, though.

But of course she does.

“Listen to him, dear,” Zelena tells her, as if she was addressing a child. This only angers Belle further.

“No!” Belle raises her voice, looking the Witch straight into her eyes. “You’ve put him through enough pain,” her voice breaks at the end, and Rumple stops dead in his tracks, a soft gasp escaping him.

She’s doing this again.

Belle is fighting for him again, and it feels _so fucking good_ to be fought for.

He has never had anyone put him first. Not his father, not his mother (whom he can’t even remember that well now), not his wife.

He, himself, has always put Bae first, frantically trying not to repeat his father’s mistakes.

He failed.

But in the end, his son forgave him.

Nonetheless, Rumple has never been anybody’s priority. And here she is, this beautiful, young woman, who stands up to Zelena and defends _him_.

He feels like the imprisonment is a punishment for all of his previous mistakes; something that has been long time coming. And yet, Belle makes it sound as if he wasn’t the villain this time.

As if he was the _victim_.

And maybe, just _maybe_ she’s right.

She usually is.

The moment of absolute wonder over Belle’s whole existence is over before it could even begin for good; he sees the rage she evoked in Zelena and he is left with a feeling of nervousness deep in the pit of his stomach.

And the worst part is, all he can do is watch. He cannot save his Belle – he never can. He can only wait and see what Zelena will do to her now.

“And I’m not nearly done,” the Witch growls and the next thing Rumplestiltskin knows is Belle falling into his arms.

This is the first time he touches her in more than a year, and he can’t help but notice just how perfectly they fit together. The weight of her warm body on him is truly marvellous; it brings to mind so many _good_ memories.

Rumple carefully lays Belle down on the floor, wincing at how cold and hard it is.

“Your taste in women has really gone downhill,” Zelena chuckles darkly, and he grits his teeth.

_As if_.

His taste in women is _perfect_ ; he has, after all, chosen Belle to be his maid, and got rid of Zelena’s creepy arse back in the Enchanted Forest. These decision were one of the best he’s ever made.

“Oh, Belle,” Rumple whispers and uses the opportunity that the Witch didn’t order him not to touch her. He softly caresses her cheek, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

He feels the familiar tingling as Zelena grips his dagger tighter and forces him to follow her. Reluctantly, he stands up and with one last look, leaves his love behind.

For the first time in his long, long life he has no idea what the future may hold.

Perhaps it was the last time he saw Belle.

Rumplestiltskin thinks it’s unfair they didn’t get the chance to really be together and create their own family.

Zelena will succeed. She will change the past.

Unless, Regina truly turns out to be his best apprentice.

 


End file.
